Yours Forever
by xrosiiex
Summary: CHANGED SUMMARY! They were meant to be. It couldn't just end like that. note: Bestfriends can save lives. And not just your own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody,**

**this is my first fanfic. please read and review!**

**will update soon!

* * *

Chapter 1  
**

"Roza, don't be scared, we can handle this." Whispered Dimitri, just as the four strigoi were advancing in on us. I stared into Dimitri's warm brown eyes, knowing that no one could ever take my Dimitri away from me again. Or so I thought.

I was suddenly looking down making sure not to look at these strigoi's faces. I don't know what came about me, but I just felt compelled not to look up. "Rose, did you miss me?" I looked up at the voice that sounded so heart-breakingly familiar and felt my world come crashing down as my breath got caught in my throat. "Lis..bu..how..huh" That's all I managed to say as the three other strigoi came into full view. I thought that my heart couldn't break any more, but at this moment I felt numb. Like I was nothing, doing nothing, being nothing. I stared in horror as Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian circled Dimitri and I. I had never imagined this being my death. Not in a million years. Lissa and Adrian sprang at me while Eddie and Christian sprang at Dimitri. I struggled to fight Lissa and Adrian while they kept coming at me, most likely to kill me. I had Lissa pinned on the ground with Adrian trying to fight me. I quickly glanced over to see my Dimitri struggling as he lay on the floor with Eddie holding him down when Christian's sharp fangs sunk into his neck.

* * *

It was then that I woke up, my hair sticking to my sweaty forehead and my breathing ragged. I looked at the time on my clock. "shit" I muttered, realizing that I was half an hour late for practice with Alberta. It had been two weeks now since arriving back at the academy after my quest to release Dimitri's soul, which I might add, I horribly failed at, because a week and a half ago I received a package from Dimitri, who I thought I killed, in which contained the silver stake I had staked him with. It also contained a letter from Dimitri saying that he would be coming for me, after graduation. I got dressed in my tank top and sweat pants as quickly as I could and sprinted to the gym.

When I arrived, Alberta was standing there with a really angry look on her face. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Alberta!"

"Rose! This is unacceptable. You have been late almost every training session with me. I am doing this out of my own time, just to help you. You either start coming on time, or I cancel the practice sessions. You got that?"

"Yes, Alberta! Now are we going to train or are you going to keep yelling at me and waste more of your precious time?" I said as I felt my snarky attitude heat up.

"Go and run laps now!" yelled Alberta, pointing out to the oval.

"You got it!" I shouted and ran out onto the oval. Man, it felt good to run. The one downside was that it gave me time to think about things, I didn't want to think about. Things like Dimitri. Oh god, Dimitri. My heart yearned for him at the same time it feared him, knowing that within a month he would be searching. Searching for me. He told me I had two choices. Be killed by him, or be awakened as one of the foul monsters he is, so we could spend eternity together. As tempting as being together with him for eternity sounded and felt, I would rather be killed then have to feast on innocent people to survive.

Another thing I couldn't stop thinking about was Lissa. She hadn't taken the break up with Christian very well and that made her more vulnerable to spirit's side effects. I was glad I could take the darkness away from her but it was really hard for me to see my best friend, my sister, feel so sad and depressed. She always hid it well with a smile, but I knew better.

My thoughts somehow ended up on Adrian. I'd promised him a chance to date me when I got back from my quest. I knew I would regret it later but I thought I should give him a chance because it made him significantly happier and he stopped smoking his clove cigarettes which I really didn't like. I knew I wouldn't be able to love Adrian after the way I felt about Dimitri, and I think he knew it too. I had ran at least 8 laps, and Alberta told me I could go and get some breakfast. She also told me that I needed to be either earlier or on time for practice that afternoon.

I was making my way to the commons for breakfast when I heard someone, who I didn't even notice, standing to my right leaning against a tree say, "Good morning, little dhampir."

I sighed. "good morning Adrian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been overseas on a holiday. so here it is chapter 2. please review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except this plot. The amazing Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

"I missed you!" said Adrian. I tried to ignore him but something was pulling me to him. I felt it, but i couldnt see it. Wierd.  
"I missed you too." I replied. okay, where did that come from? I most certainly did not miss him. Did I?  
"I'm sorry. What was that? Did I just hear _Rose Hathaway _say she missed me? I'm surprised." okay now im starting regret walking this route to the commons.  
"Shut it Adrian. Or I will for you." I threatened. I then ran to the commons without a look back. I think a heard a vague "Rose! wait!" but i couldn't care less about Adrian right now. i had bigger things to worry about like Lissa and Dimitri. When i came back, i had a long talk to Christian and Lissa about their realtionship and now they are back together. I would like to think of myself of part of the reason they are back together again.

"Morning guys," I said. Eddie, Lissa and Christian jumped. They obviously didn't see me coming  
"Jeez Rose, you scared me!" Lissa gasped.  
"Sorry," I grinned  
"So you should be," stated Christian  
"Shutup fire boy," I laughed. I knew he hated that nickname, which is exactly why I called him that.  
"be right back," I said as i went to go get some french toast, a banana and a coffee. Man, i was hungry and then i remembered why i was.

Last night I had been running laps for Alberta and i lost track of what time it was. by the time i realised, dinner was already over and my friends were in one of the moroi dorm's lounges watching a movie. When i got to them they were already half way through the movie, but I decided to stay and watch even though it was the most boring movie ever. The Titanic. Apparently Lissa had chosen it and the guys didn't want to watch it but when i saw their eyes glued to the screen i couldn't help but laugh.  
"What's so funny Hathaway?" asked Christian, his eyes still on the screen.  
"Nothing. nothing at all," I sighed happily  
"sure," he accused knowingly.

I ate my breakfast in record time with everyone else watching me. "What?" I asked, my mouth still full.  
"Here Rose, you should probably wipe your face," she suggested, handing me a serviette.  
"Thanks," I chuckled cleaning off the food around my mouth.  
"So... Rose did you hear!?" Lissa asked excitedly.  
"about what?" I replied warily.  
"I convinced Kirova to organise a prom for this year's graduating class!" She beamed  
"You convinced or _compelled_?" I whispered. It was so like Lissa to something like organise a prom.  
"Rose, that doesn't matter. But what _does_ matter is that we are going to prom!" she answered  
"Yeah, but I can't go." I mumbled  
"What! Why?" she questioned  
"Cause I, uh don't have a dress," I replied  
"Not for long, because we are going shopping in two days!" She exclaimed.  
"Oh my god, really?" I asked excitedly. I haven't been shopping in like forever so this should be fun! In my mind i was already working out what my dress should like like. _Red, mid-thigh, strapless? Midnight blue, floor length, Spaghetti strapped? Black, knee-length, off the shoulder? I could go on forever..  
_"Yes! Eddie, Christian and four other guardians are coming." she stated

Wow. we are going to have heaps of fun! I can't wait!

**Please review! I'll try and update as soon as i can! love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I wanna thank Shadow-Kissed Roza for being first to review!  
If you want me to update more please review!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(**

* * *

2 days later…

"Rose, wake up!" I heard Lissa yell through my door, knocking at the same time. Today we are going to Missoula to get a dress, shoes and accessories for the upcoming prom Lissa had managed to somehow organize.  
"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back. A part of me didn't want to get up, but I ignored that part because I was more excited about shopping! This trip has been the only thing on my mind for the past 2 days, which made me that much more excited.  
"Come to my room in half an hour," she demanded.  
"Yeah okay," I replied. I hopped into the shower for 15 minutes and got changed into low waist, dark blue skinny jeans and a red sequined singlet. I couldn't be bothered with makeup. I never did. All I did was put on a bit of lip gloss and headed to Lissa's dorm. When I arrived I knocked eagerly on her door.  
"Come in!" she yelled. I opened the door to find Lissa in front of her mirror putting on some mascara.  
"Are you excited or what?" She shrieked, smiling at me brightly.  
"Hello! I am excited! Are we leaving now?" I asked  
"we sure are!" she squealed

In the van I had to sit in the back with Eddie and Adrian. What the fuck was he doing here anyway? Ugh! He just had to ruin my day didn't he? Oh well, he was the least of my worries right now.  
When we arrived, we split up into 2 groups: Me, Lissa and 2 guardians. The other group was Christian, Eddie, Adrian and 2 guardians.

Me and Lissa were looking for at least 2 hours before we came to a magnificent dress shop. We exchanged glances and ran into the shop without a look back. I came to an abrupt stop when I saw a dress that was perfect for Lissa. It was a floor length, pearl pink dress that gathered at the waist and flowed out. It was halter neck and had a whit ribbon under the chest. It would perfectly compliment her tall and slim figure.  
"Hey Liss? Come look at what I found!" I exclaimed, half the people in the shop turning to look at me.  
"What are you all looking at?" I growled with a scowl on my face. They all turned around immediately, my expression must have been pretty scary. I suddenly felt smug.  
"Hey Rose, calm dow-OH MY GOD! That is the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen!" she screamed.  
"Go try it on!" I demanded happily.  
"Only if you try this on..." from behind her back, she pulled out a dress that made me speechless. It was a knee-length, midnight blue dress and was strapless and clingy up top and flowed out. It had a rose on the left side of the waist and had 2 layers underneath it.  
"Let's go!" I said and we ran to the change rooms. The dress looked even better on than it did off. We walked out at the same time and I was at loss for words. The dress was made for her. It was absolutely perfect. We grinned brightly at each other and got our other clothes on. I was totally happy with the choice until I looked at the price tag. It was a $1150 dress!

"Lissa, I can't let you buy this for me! It's way too expensive!" I exclaimed. She had a smug expression on her face.  
"Not for me," she noted "Rose, I saw the look on your face when you saw the dress. Unless you can find a dress you like better than this one, I'm buying it." She explained  
"Fine," I grumbled, "and thank you Liss. A lot" I smiled.  
"Anytime, Rose," She grinned. we went up to the cashier and she payed for the dresses. After that we went and met up with the guys who had already bought their tux's. We sat at a table in the food level of the shopping mall. "So Rose, can i see your dress?" asked Adrian wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Sorry, you'll just have to wait and drool over me when the dress is actually on," I answered  
"Good, I can't wait!" He said excitedly  
"Well you're gonna have to," I told him. After everybody ate, the groups stayed together and Lissa bought me a pair of black pumps and she bought herself a pair of strappy silver high heels. I was looking around aimlessly when my eyes caught on something. It was in a Jeweler but by the looks of it, it would cost more than double me and Lissa's dresses put together! I sighed. Oh well, maybe I'll be super rich one day.  
Probably not.

* * *

**Please review guys! you know you want to!**

anyway I'll try and update as soon as i can,

**.xX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys im so sorry its short! I have been really busy with school and everything**

just to clear some things up Lissa and Christian are back together because in the first chapter it says they aren't but they are!  
Anyway please review! i promise there will be some sexy russian in the next chappie!

When we arrived back at the academy, I ran into someone I didn't want to see at the moment. Actually scratch that, I didn't want to see him ever.  
"Hey Rose, It's lovely to see you again," Said Jesse trying to grab my hand  
"Fuck off Jesse. Get your dirty hand off me or I will for you!" I threatened.  
"So will I," Wait. Jesse didn't say that. I turned around and saw none other than Adrian. Perfect.  
"Adrian, leave please. Now," I said in a cold and low voice. He backed away slowly with his hands up in surrender.  
"Now Jesse, I'm going to make this clear. Don't bother me again or you can kiss your pretty face goodbye. You got that?" I warned him.  
"uh… yea...okay," He stuttered. That oughta do the trick, I thought smugly. I was walking up to my room when I realised I was a little hungry. Oh well it can wait, I was more tired than I was hungry. After a quick shower, I put on a white singlet and some black sweat pants. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I accidentally woke up late again but thank god Alberta gave me a day off from training today. It's not like I needed it anyway. Unfortunately I was still late for combat class with Stan. Shit. I quickly grabbed a granola bar and ran to the commons. As soon as I opened the door, everyone stared at me. Damn, we were doing theory.  
"Oh Miss Hathaway, I see you have decided to delight us with your presence. Please take a seat." Said Stan, gesturing to an empty seat. I just narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked. I basically tuned out for the whole lesson until the bell went. I kept having random thoughts about Dimitri and our last days together when he was still a dhampir. I so badly wanted him to come back, my heart yearned for him but at the same time feared him because I knew that he was a force to be reckoned with and if he wanted something, the evilness of the strigoi he was would do anything or kill anything that got in the way of what he wanted. What he wanted was me.

After lunch i decided to go outside the wards and see a ghost. I wanted Andre. I figured that he would be happy to tell me Dimitri's whereabouts because i was like a little sister to him and he knew I'd do anything to keep Lissa safe.  
"Where are you going Rose?" Lissa asked me as i was standing up from the table during lunch.  
" Nowhere. just going to check on something," I said with a smile  
"Oh okay, Just be careful," I chuckled. That was Lissa, always being cautious.

I sneaked past the guards at the entrance of the academy but as soon as I stepped outside of the wards, I got a throbbing headache and saw the annoying shadows. "Go away!" I growled "I only want Andre!" Sure enough all the shadows disappeared and Andre's translucent form materialized in front of me. "Rose look out!" He tried to yell before the nausea hit me. I turned around and saw something that even though my heart wasn't healed, it shattered even more.  
"_Roza_," He breathed

**Sorry guys cliff hanger :)**  
**Please review. remember Reviews = more chapters.. What? they give me motivation to write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! thanks for your reviews!!! I'm writing as fast as i can.. I really like reviews.. just so you know...**

No, it couldn't be him. He was too early! I couldn't bare it anymore. The last thing I saw was Dimitri's cold expression as my body fell limp to the ground.

***

I woke up feeling groggy and light-headed. I cried out in pain noticing the big slash on my left shoulder. Then everything that happened yesterday came rushing back to me. I gasped. "Help! Anybody! Please…" I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rose?" I looked up and Dr Olendzki was standing there. Oh, she was like a sight for sore eyes.  
"Oh my god, what happened yesterday? Is Lissa okay?" I asked frantically. She had to be okay.  
"Don't worry Rose, Lissa is fine. Everyone is fine. Except for you, how are you feeling? You were out for 4 days."  
"4 days! Are you kidding me? Don't worry. But what about Dimitri? What happened with him?" I ignored her earlier question  
"I'm so sorry Rose, we had to do it, it was the only way.." she started sobbing lightly.  
"What was the only way? Please! you have to tell me! what happened?" I asked. No. If what I was thinking was what she was about to tell me, there was no way I could go on. I couldn't live in a world without Dimitri. There had to be a way!  
"Rose, I'm so sorry, Dimitri, he's," She took a breath. "He's dead." No. No. This couldn't be happening. how am i supposed to go on without him? He was my strength, my bright light in the darkest moments. Our forbidden love that was so strong, is now gone. I couldn't think anymore, couldn't breathe. I cried out as the full force of what had been running through my mind hit me like a tidal wave. I soon grew helpless and weary as the dark waters pulled me under.

***

I woke up, second by second taking in my surroundings. I was still in the infirmary. Typical. Then I realized Lissa was asleep next to my bed. "Liss?" I asked. Her head popped up straight away as she heard me say her name.  
"Oh my god Rose, I am so so sorry!" She stood up looking down at me, holding my hand. "I did what I could, I tried to heal him but, nothing. I don't know what happened, i could feel the power and everything but, Oh god Rose," she choked on her words as she started sobbing.  
"Shhhh, it's ok Liss, it's gonna be alright." I reassured her, patting her hair. okay, it's weird that in all of my heartache, who would of thought that i would be the one doing the comforting.  
"Liss?" I asked  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm hungry," She gave a slight chuckle.

"Of course you are," she said  
"and i want to leave. I don't like it in here." It brought back too many memories of when Dimitri looked after me when i was injured.  
"Dr Olendzki?" She called. Dr Olendzki came in straight away, looking troubled.  
"Is everything okay?" She asked  
"Yeah everything is fine," I answered. "Can I pleaaase leave?" I whined.  
"Hmm, Just let me see how you're doing and then you can leave." She replied with a smile.  
"Thanks doc." I grinned.

"Hey Rose," everyone greeted me as i walked into the commons, Lissa was already there. I had to run up to my room and get a change of clothes. When i got up there, I saw something I never would have expected to be there. A letter from Dimitri.  
I could hardly believe my eyes. How could this happen? I unfolded the note and read what it said.

_Rose, _  
_I hope you're ready to join me. I know I'm ready for you._  
_Love, D_

I knew that it would be impossible for me to join him now. But just something, i don't know what made my senses go on high alert, like I had to be ready for something big. How odd.

In the commons, i went and grabbed 2 donuts and a burger for lunch. Delicious. "Hey Rose? How are you feeling" asked Eddie

"Pain wise? I feel fine, but with emotions? not so well." I replied  
"Rose, I'm so sorry. If you need anything make sure you ask. okay?" I smiled  
"Of course Ed."  
The rest of the day just went by in a blur. After dinner everybody was going to watch a movie in Lissa's room, but I passed as I felt super tired after everything that had happened. After a quick shower, I brushed my teeth and flopped down into bed. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just let the tears flow silently as i cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to a loud knock on my door. I quickly fixed my hair and opened it to see that it was Alberta. "yeah?" I asked sleepily.  
"Rose, you have a visitor."

**ooo I wonder who her visitor is.. I need reviews if you want me to update! they make me write faster! you know you want to.. just press the little green button,  
.xX**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Just remember I'm writing as fast as i can so please be patient! the more reviews, the faster the chapters.. :)

* * *

_**

_I woke up to a loud knock on my door. I quickly fixed my hair and opened it to see that it was Alberta. "yeah?" I asked sleepily._  
_"Rose, you have a visitor."_

She smiled and stepped aside and i felt a wide grin spread across my face. "Olena!" I squealed and ran into her arms_  
_

"I'll leave you three to catch up," Alberta said smiling. Confusion washed across my features and Alberta pointed behind Olena to a smiling Viktoria. I quickly stepped out of Olena's arms and ran to Viktoria.

"I'm so so sorry," I whispered, hugging her.

"Me too," She whispered back "You have no idea. You are truly a sister to me."

"Aww Vikky, I missed you so much." I said to her. I heard Alberta walk away quietly and I walked into my room gesturing Olena and Viktoria to come in. "Where is karolina and sonya?" I asked, confused.

"Karolina had to stay back in Russia with her children and Sonya had to stay back because she is getting really pregnant," Olena answered chuckling. I wonder if they'd heard about Dimitri. Oh god Dimitri. I think they saw the sadness in my eyes and came to sit next to me on my bed, rubbing my back and comforting me. "I'm so sorry Rose. We know how much he meant to you. Just remember we are here for you," Olena said sobbing. I could also see some quiet tears falling from Viktoria's eyes.

"I just miss him so much," I said, crying quietly. We sat there talking about everything for who knows how long. I stood up slowly and offered them a hot chocolate or coffee. They both declined because they were tired from the flight and wanted to go to the their rooms in the guest building and sleep. I didn't want them sleep deprived so I nodded and said goodbye to them.  
"Wait," I said as they were walking out of my room. "How long are you staying?" I asked.

"Two weeks," Olena replied, smiling. Two weeks to spend with some of Dimitri's family. My family.

I looked at my clock, realizing it was already lunch time. I quickly got changed out of my sweat pants and put on jeans and a tank top. As i walked to the commons, I ran into someone. Adrian. "Woah there, little dhampir." He said smiling "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, i guess. Especially with everything that has happened lately." I smiled sadly.

"Rose, just know that if you need comforting I'll always be here," Seriously, everybody has said the exact same thing to me all week.

"Yeah, thanks. You going to lunch?" I asked

"No, I actually came to find you," He replied

"Really, why?"

"Because I'm, going back to court and I wanted to say goodbye," He said. I wonder why he is going back..

"Why are you going back? Aren't you still practicing magic with Lissa?"

"Yeah but my aunt wanted me to come back. She said she had to talk to me about something. I don't know what but I guess I'll see ya next time." He said sadly.

"goodbye little dhampir" he said hugging me.

"I'll miss you," I whispered, hugging him back.

"I'll miss you too," He replied, kissing my forehead. And with that he walked the direction to the academy's jet. I jogged to the commons for lunch realizing how hungry i was. They were closing up and didn't have much left, but I found 3 donuts sitting there. I couldn't wait for dinner to eat something else. I found Lissa and christian, hand in hand walking through the quad.

"Liss!" I yelled. She heard me straight away and turned around with a smile on her face. Christian was also grinning brightly. He was probably happy that Adrian had left. "I guess it's gonna be quiet without Adrian, huh?" I said smiling

"Yeah, it will be," She replied. "Well, we better go to class. I'll see ya later Rose."

"Bye girly," I grinned happily and gave her a quick hug before walking to my next class. It was animal behavior, which was quite interesting to me but now it just got boring. I sat through the lesson, not really concentrating on anything except the heart wrenching pain of losing my Dimitri.

**I'm sorry its heaps short! I was doing an assignment!**

**Please review guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys please review! **

* * *

1 week later

I woke up screaming, my hair sticking to my clammy forehead. I'd had the same dream I'd been having almost every night. I've memorized it by now; my friends are all strigoi, then Dimitri becomes strigoi, then I die. It's kind of a routine, but every time it happens, it scares me nonetheless. I keep feeling like I'm on the edge of insanity. Everyday I think I see Dimitri, but it always disappears, I left the wards to see if I could find his ghost; but there was no ghost. The darkness from spirit keeps taking over and i just can't think straight. I think something is seriously wrong.

I had been spending most of my time with Olena, Viktoria and Lissa. I hadn't heard from Adrian yet, but Lissa says she can feel that something isn't right. It must be something to do with spirit. I hadn't smiled in a long time and I think I'm slowly but surely becoming depressed. Olena and Viktoria keep having to leave to go somewhere at different times of the day. It's starting to get to me and i think they are hiding something from me. I just don't have any clue what.  
I keep hearing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence over and over again in my head:

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me_

I think that is a perfect way to describe how I feel. I can't get over it. Dimitri will be forever ingrained in my heart till the day I die. Shouldn't I be dead too if Dimitri is dead? I couldn't think of that anymore. I have to devote my life to Lissa and Lissa only. What if there was a chance he was still alive? No Rose, there is no chance. You're being too rational.

One day I was walking through the guardian dorm, looking for Alberta because she wasn't at practice. Walking past Dimitri's room brought back too many memories but I felt the need to be closer to him. I stood outside his room, my head resting on the door, smelling a faint pang of his cologne. A smell I would never forget. I could hear a few hushed whispers inside his room. Who would be in his room? I wondered. I knocked lightly on his door and the whispers stopped. I could hear light footsteps getting closer. The door opened to a tired looking Dr Olendzki. "Come in Alber-" She looked up at me. "Rose?"

"What's going on?" I whispered

"Rose, I don't think you should be here." She stated

"Please tell me what is happening," I said louder. I saw a look of.. regret? in her eyes.

I looked over her shoulder and my heart stopped. I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off the body lying in that bed and felt my heart crushing. I couldn't breathe. I felt my vision go blurry before I let the darkness take over my mind and body..

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry its short! please review!!!!**

**You know you want to..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im so sorry i havent updated in ages! and im sorry its short! please dont kill me ;)**

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary, surprise surprise. Seriously, if i had a dollar for every time I've woken up here, I would be rich. I could here the beeping of the heart rate machine thing, and it was getting really annoying. I was wondering what I was doing in here, when I saw a flash of Dimitri in my mind. _Dimitri_. Suddenly the events of what happened before I passed out clicked into place. I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I looked around and nobody was here. I pressed a little button that called a nurse in. I was expecting Dr Olendzki, but instead a women with cropped blonde hair that looked like she was around mid thirties came in.

"Hi Rose, I'm nurse Jane. How are you feeling?" She said.

"Uh, I'm fine but where is Dr Olendzki?" I asked.

"She is.. taking care of a few things," She replied nervously.

"Look, you can't fool me. Just tell me where she is. _Now_."

"Rose, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. If I did, It would be breaking a rule." She said simply. I gave her a death glare and she backed away a little. I must have looked pretty scary. I quickly jumped off the bed and my head started spinning.  
I ignored it as best as I could and ran. I ran as fast as I could to Dimitri's room. There was nobody around, so there must have been classes. When I reached Dimitri's door, I took a few shaky breaths. I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly. Everything looked the same as it did when i came here, who knows how long ago. In there was Viktoria, Olena, Dr Olendzki and Alberta. But also Dimitri was lying on that bed, looking lifeless but on his heart rate monitor, it was beating ever so slowly. Everybody snapped their head up at my approach and looked at me sadly and regretful. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, my voice shaking. I could feel a few traitor tears coming out my eyes, I wiped them away quickly before anybody could see.

"Rose, I'm sorry but we couldn't tell you." Said Alberta, slowly walking towards me.

"Why? Why couldn't you tell me? Why couldn't you tell me that the love of my life actually isn't dead? Would it have been that hard to let me know that he actually hadn't been killed?" I snapped.

"Rose, The queen said that we couldn't tell anyone. She made specific orders and we can't go against what the queen says." She said, like it was obvious.

"Do you really think I give a shit about what the queen says? Alberta, you knew how much he means to me and you couldn't just tell me this?" I said between sobs, letting the tears fall freely from my eyes.  
"What kind of state is he in anyway? Is he brain dead? Is he Asleep? Is he even a strigoi still? What is it?" I asked quickly.

"Rose, He is a dhampir again but he still has the speed and strength of a strigoi, and for now-" She sighed "- His heart is beating and he is breathing, but he is in a coma like state. He can hear us but can't talk or open his eyes or respond in any way."

"Wait, you mean he is like trapped inside his head?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes Rose, you could say that. Um maybe we should give you and him some time alone." She said turning around to look at the others. They all nodded and silently left the room, leaving me alone with Dimitri.  
I looked at him and walked slowly over to his bed. I sat on a chair beside it and held his hand in mine.  
"Dimitri, I love you so much. I need you. I can't stand to live without you. I need you to come back to me, please Dimitri. Please. You have no idea." I whispered. I stood up and lied down next to him on the bed. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed up his neck to his cheek and to his lips. I knew he could feel it, but it just wasn't the same when he wasn't responding. I wrapped his arm around me and slowly drifted off to sleep. I could see the telltale signs of one of Adrian's dreams. I was standing on a beach, the cool sea breeze caressing my cheeks. I turned around and saw Adrian standing there, looking troubled. "Adrian, whats up?" I asked worriedly.

"Rose, it's Lissa."

* * *

**Ooo I wonder what could be happening...**

**Anyway i hope you liked it! reviews would be much appreciated ^_^**

**I know I know its short but i just had to write a gap filler... Thankyou!**

**.xX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry i haven't updated!Please don't kill me! I don't know if i should keep going with this story or not to.. if you want me to keep going and to write more; review!And tell me what you think of this chapter..  
**

**

* * *

**"What? What's wrong with her?" I asked. I was really panicking. What could have happened to Lissa?

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you," He said thinking. "Yeah I won't, I'll let her tell you."

"Seriously, Adrian?" I asked incredulously. "Let me wake up! I need to know if she's okay!" He put his hands up in front of him as a surrender.

"Okay, okay Rose. Chill." He replied as the dream started to fade. I woke up and rubbed my eyes, adjusting to my surroundings. I was in my bedroom, wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Wait, didn't I fall asleep with Dimitri? Why do I never wake up where I fall asleep? I'll deal with that later. Right now I needed to get to Lissa. I jumped out of bed rapidly and had a quick shower. The hot water running down my back was calming me down. I got dressed and ran to the moroi dorms. It was early, Saturday morning. Lissa would hopefully be awake by now.

I knocked rapidly on her door. I heard a thump and footsteps to the door. She must have just woken up. The door opened to a very tired looking Lissa. She looked shocked at first and then she pulled my in for a big hug. "Oh Rose, it feels like it's been ages." She said quietly. She was right, it had felt like ages.

"I know Liss, I know. Adrian said something was up?" I asked.

"Oh my god Rose, you'll never believe it!" She said excitedly.

"What? What is it Liss?"

"I'm pregnant!" she squealed

"Oh my god Liss! That's great, congratulations!" I said giving her a huge hug. I was so happy for her; yet at the same time, I slightly envied her. She was able to have children with the love of her life, and I wasn't. The love of my life. Oh my god; Dimitri.

"Lissa?" I asked her quietly, my voice shaking.

"What is it Rose?" She asked, putting her hand lightly on my shoulder. I started sobbing quietly.

"It's..It's D..Dimitri," I said crying harder, on her shoulder. I then came to a realization that I shouldn't be worrying Lissa and myself over my problems, especially with the news Lissa had just given me. I chuckled at myself and Lissa just gave me a confused look. "Hey Liss, guess what?" I was even confused at myself for the sudden change in mood.

"What?" She said frowning.

"You're pregnant!" I exclaimed jumping up and down, holding her hands like little girls.

"I know!"

We spent a while just talking about everything that has been happening. We laughed, we smiled and we even shed tears for each other. I told her all about what had happened to Dimitri. We eventually decided we were hungry, so we headed to the commons. Once there we sat down at our table with our group. Adrian immediately sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I was feeling very unhappy again and tried to shuffle away from him but he couldn't take the hint. "Adrian," Lissa whispered. He looked up at her and she just looked him in the eyes shook her head at him. He realized what she meant and took his arm off me, yet still keeping too close for my liking.

After lunch I went to my room and sulked. I spent my time crying, thinking, more crying and just staring blankly at the wall or the ceiling. After many hours and idea popped into my head._ What if Lissa was able to heal Dimitri?_ I jumped up and sprinted to Lissa's room. I banged on her door and she opened it. I saw pens and paper everywhere. She must have been studying. She looked at me wide eyed. "Rose! What is it? Is everything okay?" She rushed out quickly.

"Oh my god Liss! You can save Dimitri!" I cried.

"I dunno Rose. I don't think I'll be able to do it."

"Come on Lissa. Can you _please_ try?" I pleaded. She finally caved in.

"Okay. But I can't promise it'll work." she warned.

"Just come with me." I said pulling her out of her room. We walked to the guardian building and up to Dimitri's room. When we walked inside Dimitri was laying on his bed looking lifeless and the only other person in the room was Dr Olendzki. Sitting on his desk was a note. Dr Olendzki said hello to us and passed me the note.

"This is from Olena and Viktoria." She said. I opened the note. It read:

_Roza,_

_We're sorry we couldn't say goodbye. We will miss you so much. Our flight was canceled so we had to catch an earlier one. We look forward to seeing you again and we hope that if Dimitri were to wake up, then you would come visit us in Russia. _  
_All our love,_

_Olena and Viktoria xx  
_

I single tear slipped down my cheek. I folded up the note and put it in my pocket. I took a deep breath and turned to Dr Olendzki.

"Lissa is going to try and heal him." I stated

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chappie!**

**If you have any ideas please tell me,**

**Claudie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I only got like 4 reviews... im a little bit disappointed.. oh well, i hope you like this chapter!! :)**

* * *

_"Lissa is going to try and heal him."_

To say she looked shocked would have been an understatement. She stared at us, her mouth agape.

"Rose, I don't know why we didn't think of this before, but do you think it will work?" She asked

"Its worth a try. I mean if she can't do it then I guess its okay but if she can," I trailed off. I looked at her with hope in my eyes.

"Okay Lissa; have you fed recently?" Asked Dr Olendzki.

"Yeah I have actually." She replied.

"Okay, are you ready?" She looked at Lissa, then at me. We both nodded. Slowly, Lissa walked over to Dimitri and lightly placed her hand over his forehead. I could feel the magic and happiness through the bond that came whenever she was healing something or someone. I stared, hoping that this would work. Hoping that maybe, just maybe i might get my happily ever after. After staring at him for five minutes in the dead silent room, all I saw was a twitch of one of his fingers. Lissa turned around and collapsed into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I tried. I really did." She said sobbing.

"Shh Liss, it's fine. Thank you so much for trying though." I said biting my lip, trying to contain my tears. Dr Olendzki walked Lissa back to her room, leaving me alone with Dimitri. As soon as the door shut I ran over to his bed and lied down next to him. I let my tears flow as the hope I had been holding came rushing out in sobbing gasps. I couldn't control myself anymore. Rose Hathaway isn't the same, and she most likely never will be. I couldn't believe myself anymore. I felt like I was going insane, I thought life was supposed to be easy at most times but now, every minute of it was agonizing. I was incredibly tired but sleep just wouldn't come. The sun was starting to rise, which meant it would be curfew soon. I tried to use every bit of my willpower to get up. I raised my torso from the bed when an arm snaked around my waist.

"Roza," I gasped and quickly turned my body to face a very weak looking Dimitri. He had his eyes half open. I stared at him, my mouth agape. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"D..Dimitri?" My voice was shaky.

"Yes Roza," He took a weak breath, "I'm here." I was completely overwhelmed. I put my hands on either side of his head and placed light kisses all over his face.

"I can't believe it, its you. Dimitri. I've missed you so much. I love you." I said in between kisses. I let the tears of joy flow freely down my face. How could he be awake? Lissa tried to heal him but apparently it didn't work. It must have. How else would he be here? I kissed Dimitri passionately on the lips. We laid there making out for about an hour when I realized that we needed to tell someone. I swiftly jumped up from Dimitri's bed and ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm going to get Dr Olendzki, I'll be right back. Love you." I gave him a sweet smile. On my way to the infirmary, I saw Lissa. She must have seen the smile on my face and came running up to me.

"I can't believe it Rose! It worked!" She exclaimed. Wait, how did she know? She saw the confused expression on my face and led me over to a bench just outside the entrance to the infirmary. "Rose, I don't know how or why, but I started feeling shocked and excited emotions and next thing I know, I've been pulled into your head," I stared at her, shocked beyond words. "I know, crazy right? I think it must have been a spirit overload or something, because I think I healed Guardian Belikov."

"I just.. that's a lot to take in, Liss. I can't believe it. The bond works two ways now." I said quietly. "Lets go tell Dr Olendzki. Come on." I said pulling her up. We walked inside and saw Dr Olendzki walking, a clipboard in her hand. "Dr Olendzki?" She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi girls, what are you two doing up so late? Its just past curfew." She stated.

"Um, well Dimitri is awake..." I trailed off. I saw her eyes widen and her mouth fall open into an O shape. She stared at us, dumbstruck. She regained her composure and half walked, half ran to Dimitri's room with Lissa and I trailing behind. We walked into the room to find Dimitri asleep, lightly snoring. I smiled as Dr Olendzki walked up to him.

"Guardian Belikov? Wake up," She said, lightly nudging him. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in everything in the room. His eyes landed on me and he smiled back. "How are you feeling?" She asked him. His eyes flicked back to Dr Olendzki.

"Um, I just have small headache, other than that, I feel fine." He replied. I sighed in relief. Dr Olendzki checked his temperature and blood pressure and whatnot.

"Um, Dr Olendzki?" I asked her.

"Yes Rose?"

"Well..um.. me and Lissa's bond works both ways now." I stated, biting my lip. She gasped. "Yeah, now Lissa can feel my emotions and go into my head. Just like what I can do."

"Do you know how this has happened?" She asked.

"We think it has something to do with how Lissa healed Dimitri and it has been a spirit overload or something. But-" Lissa turned to look at me. "I think it's also something about Lissa being pregnant. Like maybe because she is a spirit user and I'm shadow kissed to her, the baby has strengthened the bond, therefore making the bond work both ways." I summed up. Dimitri jolted upright and stared at Lissa.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations princess." He said smiling.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov and please, call me Lissa."

"Okay, as long as you call me Dimitri," He replied.

"Deal," She said grinning.

"Well I think we might have to look into this more." Said Dr Olendzki. "I'll give you and guardian Belikov some.. time together." She said to me and winked. She of course already knew about our relationship. I said a quick goodbye to her and Lissa and they left. I turned around to face Dimitri who was grinning brightly.

"Lissa is pregnant. That's just.. wow!" He said.

"I know." We laid together on his bed, catching up about everything that had happened in the time he was gone. We were talking for just over an hour when our kissing started getting more intense and more and more clothes came off. We spent the rest of the night making up for lost time...

* * *

**oooh I hope you liked it!!! Pleaaaase review and tell me what ya think.. ;)**

**xxx**


	11. AN: I'm really sorry!

**Okay guys, I know you are totally gonna hate me for this but I REALLY need some ideas for this story. If you can, can you PLEASE review or message me. **

**I'm heeaaaps sorry about this... **

**I just can't think of what to do next!**

**I have also been really busy with exams and stuff. Again I'm heaps sorry!  
**

**.xX**


	12. Chapter 12

Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated.

And I probably won't update in a while, so...

Once I get my life back on track and sort out all my problems and shitttt, I'll prolly update againnn.


End file.
